shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Etsuya Eizan
Eizan Etsuya(叡山 枝津也 Eizan Etsuya) is one of the students in the Tootsuki Culinary Academy and also the current 9th Seat of the Elite 10 Council member. Became the food consultant even as a teen, Eizan had many accomplishments in his past and often measures most of the success food industry is based on his self-proclaimed accurate consultations that give all food industry a guarantee success. Reputed with sharp mind and even the cautious personality , Eizan is earned respect not just within the academy staff and students, but also some of the small culinary business which he helped to flourish and handled almost 500 similar cases alone. After learn from his client, Nakamozu Kinu, the owner of the Mozuya Karaage, that the Karaage Specialty Shop is beaten by the local hero, Yukihira Soma, Eizan would supposedly persuade Soma to be on his side and the latter would attempt to humble the Yukihira Genius through his "consultation" after Soma decline his offer; making the Tootsuki Alchemist one of the Yukihira genius's another antagonistic arch-rival in the academy. Appearance Eizan is usually seen with his glasses and a gangster like hair style. He is also wearing necklace around his neck and the Similar to Soma's fashion, Eizan is also wear the uniform open with his T-Shirt. Personality As the professional food consultant, Eizan is a calculating and cautious towards to any situation. Being an astute and intelligent figure in both internal and external affairs of the academy, Eizan is often aware to any possibilities so everything will undergo according to his plan, which has never failed him or his clients to achieve victory. With his deep pockets and close relationship with any other companies he came across (usually with the affluent franchise shops), most of his incomes are based on his counseling and his deep relationship with the culinary businesses since he is often play as the benefactor to his clients. With his uncanny profession, Eizan has almost handled 500 cases of problems involved with the restaurant issues. Despite all of his wise cracking and even being cautious upon any possible situation, the Tootsuki Alchemist himself is a grudging egomaniac, whose pride is so high that he will make anyone suffer for their insolence, particularly Soma, who is responsible to the lost of his client's business, a big deal for someone who is responsible to push the Karaage Shop to it's fame towards nationwide. Like many other privileged and gifted students in the academy, Eizan would only see the only successful culinary business is through the privileges and the fame of the culinary business. It is also due to his background as the young delinquent during his teens, Eizan has a notorious reputation as a ruthless gang leader and would have everyone who lose to him to submit themselves upon him and would mercilessly crush anyone who going against him. It is also once said that Eizan would It is also said that Eizan's service to becoming the advisor is not cheap, as most of his consultation fee are too expensive which almost cost a fortune of the restaurant. Plot Back Story Eizan is infamous for leading a delinquent gang even in his middle-school and he also famed for becoming the food counselor even in his younger days. Through high school, Eizan is leading the largest and influential gang in the academy and would subdue anyone who lost to him as his peers, while having a ruthless aggression to anyone who dares to defy him. In his illustrious career as the food consultant, Eizan once help the old hotel to rebuild the financial situation and even make . With total 500 cases in his career, Eizan's name would soar high in the heavens and received ovation from the. It could be speculated that through Eizan's consultation, the Mozuya Karaage has won the "All Japan Karaage Convention" within 3 years and became a prestige franchise shop beyond Kansai. Soma's First Transfer to the Academy It is speculated that Eizan is among the many students witnessed Soma's infamous ambitious speech, highest grade in Chapelle's class and Soma's first Shokugeki victory against his fellow Council member, Nakiri Erina's champion, Mito Ikumi. With his fellow Council Member, Isshiki Satoshi found Soma as a interesting subject with hidden potential and the rumors about the Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud had seemly raise his attention that Soma is no pushover (although he has no intention or too busy to recognized him as worthy challenge), Eizan would too see Soma's potential is rarest of all the students while observes Soma from the shadows. Meeting for the Elite 10 for the Tootsuki Autumn Election & Mozuya Karaage Fall Main Article: Tootsuki Autumn Arc & Karaage Wars Tale During the Summer Break, Eizan is a part of the Elite Council Member to attend the to discuss the upcoming Tootsuki Autumn Election. In the same time, Eizan would pick the call from his client, Nakamozu Kinu from the Mozuya Karaage, and tell his client that she must be vigilant at all times, especially when the business is all about the thread and modern times. Informed by Nakamozu that she had found a kid nearby to challenged the restaurant while begin to think that "brat", Eizan would urged Nakamozu to keep an eye on Soma and report to him should anything happens, which his advice has gone to Nakamozu's deaf ears while being criticizer for his overrated worry. While his call is hung up from Nakamozu, Eizan is remain silent as if there is someone is able to rivaled with his client. Before he could even figure the puzzle, Eizan is told by Satoshi to pick up the pace, which he found his rushing plead irritating and begin to fumed that they, the Council Members, had to involved themselves even in the holidays, which almost livid upon it as Satoshi claimed that their duties as one of the prominent members, this event should be their responsibility, which Eizan found it sorely overrated. Afterwards, Eizan joined the rest of the Council to discuss the plan of the upcoming event and he is given a task to make a draft about it. Days later, Eizan has learnt the bad news from the Sumire Branch of the Mozuya Karaage.The Karaage Specialty Shop is suffers it's profit lost for the first time in 3 years under the popularity of the Sumire Karaage Roll from the Sumire Shopping District, and Eizan is certainly not amused over the sudden changes. Enraged over the poor results, Eizan fumed in anger and he would demand the answers from Nakamozu about the recent lost. After hearing from Nakamozu report that the rival is a local hero who visit the shop earlier, Eizan would found the Yukihira Genius intriguing and see him as a potential ally should he able to convince him to his side. Rivalry & Interests Upon the Yukihira Genius Wish to see the rival that put the Mozuya Karaage into submission and recruit him to his side, Eizan summons his lackeys to search for Soma and escort him to his office. After Soma's arrival, Eizan would welcome him with open arms while tell him that he heard over the rumors about his latest invention that humble his client. Impressed by the boy wonder's idea that instantly revived the neighborhood fame and glory, Eizan is offering Soma an irresistible deal; should the Yukihira Genius bestow his service to him and he would ensure Soma's life would be easy and promise Soma that he will make him famous, which also means that Soma had to leave his neighborhood behind as the further details of the deal. After heard over Soma's refusal, Eizan would admired Soma's pride and valor as he tell the Yukihira Genius that he is not the first chef who reject his offer, by mocking him as the whale of the pond, Eizan would ask Soma's hysterically if his overrate humility simply based on his simple and humble family background. As asked by Soma if he is a chef since he said that strong words, Eizan would denied such and tell Soma that himself (Eizan) is much more superior than the chef that would control the life of his subject, depending on the subject decision regardless, while also tell Soma that his role would be even larger than he ever anticipated. .]] After his brief conversation, Eizan would have Soma dismiss and before Soma would even leave, Eizan would sarcastically tell the Yukihira Genius that he made a decision that would ignite the rivalry between the 2; he will see Soma's downfall in the gourmet festival as he would attempt to tame Soma with his own game, by telling him that he would not easily forgive Soma's "insolence", as he can't let his reputation as the food consultant to be "tainted" just because one of his client is beaten by him (actually he hiddenly support Soma as he would see his skill first hand while wonder if Soma survived his game of selection of of the ingredients.). Meanwhile during the Elite 10 Council's second meeting, Eizan would see the Tootsuki Princess's objection over Soma's entry had led some of the members, particularly Satoshi, would found Erina's irrational judgement would be the first and wonder if Erina's reason of objection is due to something happened between the encounter between the Yukihira Genius and herself ; ignited the rivalry between the 2. In the sudden, Eizan cut off their argument shortly and decided that, instead of oppose Soma just like his first encounter, would support Soma he claimed that although Soma didn't make much of the achievement during his enrollment, what really intrigued the Tootsuki Alchemist is the undeniable the fact that Soma has made a great impression in such short amount of time, from his high grade in Chapelle's class to his quick wits to make 200 dishes in merely 30 minutes (including Hinako's praise over his dish would actually persuade Eizan about the skills ). Additionally, he also say that gourmet festival would be boring if someone like Soma would not join the event and his confusion about Erina's runt would made both Erina and Satoshi gone silent in 2 occasions; Erina's still think that Soma would be not fit into the Autumn Election basically due to his humble status, despite Eizan's support on Soma; Satoshi on the other hand, would see the rare side of Eizan and would wonder what had Soma in him has intrigued his fellow member. Tootsuki Autumn Election Preliminary Round During the event, Hizan has invited the guest of honor of the event, Senbyo Natsume of the Curry. When asked by the CEO of the for who would be his fa, Eizan would; until. It is the food arouma Cooking Style According to his fellow member Satoshi, Eizan not only have abundance knowledge about marketing in the culinary business and , he is also rumored to be skillful in cookery (which didn't show much of it). Dishes ''Shokugeki'' Record Official Clubs *Elite Ten Council: 9th seat Trivia *Eizan's appearance is similar to Rumble King/Yoshitsune by some fans. His appearance and behavior are also resembles most stereotypical high school delinquents in most manga and anime characters. *Eizan is another character who wear glasses after the Elite 10 Alumni and also Soma's rival, Shinomiya Koujirou. *It is believe that Eizan has also having some certain rivalry against Satoshi. *Believed to be the gang leader during his teens, Eizan has been rude with someone despite his intelligence. As well as having a grudge against Soma for tainted his reputation as a food consultant (his client loss would considered his fault), Eizan is hiddenly support Soma which he is actually want Soma feel the pain for "damaging his reputation" and try to make sure that Soma "learn-his-place" (Without even his knowledge that Soma is the son of the Elite 10 Council Hall of Famer, Saiha Jōichirō . Category:Elite Ten Council Category:Male Characters Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Students Category:Rival